Naruto: Tangled Up
by Imagaco
Summary: A Naru/Saku story based off the moive 'Tangled', that's all I'll say.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Tangled Up**

_I'm not really much of a Naru/Saku fan, but that doesn't mean I'm against it. It's a story of Naruto and Sakura, based off the movie Tangled. I don't own Naruto._

One upon a time, a small piece of moonlight fell to earth. And from that moonlight, there grew a beautiful silver flower, which had the power to heal the sick and wounded. Legend spread of this flower, and, centuries later, a kingdom grew.

The kingdom was ruled by a benevolent king and queen. One day, the queen learned she was going to have a baby. But, on the day the queen was to give birth, she became sick. Fatally sick. Doctors couldn't do anything, so it was time to look for a miracle. Or, in this case, the silver flower.

However, the person who had discovered the flower, a woman named Granny Tsunade, had horded it's power so that she could stay her young and beautiful self forever; and all she had to do was sing a special song to the flower.

The flower might never have been found if it wasn't for the fact that Tsunade had accidently left her flower uncovered when she last used it. So, as she watched, the palace guards took the flower and headed for the castle.

The flower magic healed the sick queen, and, moments later, a healthy baby girl with beautiful purple hair was born. They named 'Sakura', for she was the blossom of spring in the winter of loneliness. And, to celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the night sky.

But that night, Tsunade broke into the castle, stole Sakura, and, just like that, disappeared. The king and queen sent all the knights they could muster, but the child was never found. For, deep in the wood, in a hidden tower, Tsunade raised the child as her own.

But, that tower couldn't hide everything, for you see, in hope that it would bright their lost princess back, the king and queen decided they would launch hundreds of lanterns into the sky for 18 years, in hopes their lost princess would return. And has now been nearly eighteen years.

_I hope you like the story._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Tangled Up**

_Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block for the first part of this story. Naruto will be named Kyubbi Fox for the first part, just so you know. I don't own Naruto._

In the woods, at a window at the top of a tower, an orange frog hid behind a potted plant, snickering. He grew quite when a girl with long (and I mean really long) purple hair opened the window. She shrugged and said, "Well, I guess Gamakichi isn't out here."

The frog snickered again, but this time was interrupted when a strand of purple hair grabbed him by the leg and pulled him into the air. "Got ya," the girl said. After the frog calmed down, the girl put him back down and said, "Well, that's 42 for me. How about we try again; best 43 out of 55?" the frog stared at he like she was an idiot.

"Fine," the girl said to him, rolling her eyes as she sat down, "well Gamakichi, what do you want to do?" Gamakichi smile and point to the ground below. Far below. "No way," the girl said, picking up the frog and walking back inside, "you know how granny would feel. She'd say 'Sakura, you want me to have a heart attack, because that's what you're doing.' Then, she'd say 'just kidding.'" This time, Gamakichi rolled his eyes at Sakura. "Oh, come on," Sakura said, "It's not so bad in there."

Then, after Sakura took Gamakichi inside, they started their daily chores of sweeping, washing, and cleaning dishes. Still having plenty of time, Sakura then picked out three books to read, painted the walls a little, and then made some cookies.

Then, after lunch, she tried to pass all her free time with papermasia, chess with Gamakichi, pottery, candle making, and then she reread the books she read that morning, tried, unsuccessfully, to find painting space, and brushed her air (which took the longest of all). Sakura made a mental note to ask Granny Tsunade for a few more books and tapestries. After all, there was only so much one could do alone in a tower.

Thinking this reminded her of the birthday wish she was going to ask for. "I just hope she says yes," Sakura told Gamakichi, looking up at the painting of her dream, "it's the one thing I want more than anything in the world."

_Meanwhile…_

At the castle, three figures jumped from roof to roof, trying not to draw the guard's attention. One of the figures had short black hair, red eyes, and wore a black overcoat covered in red clouds. Another had long black hair, black eyes, wore a white open-button shirt, dark pants with a rope belt, and carried a sword. The last one was a little different. He had blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, orange fox ears sticking out of his head, nine whip-like fox tails, and all he wore was a pair of black shorts.

After the three reached the part of the roof they were heading for, the blond boy (whose name was Kyubbi Fox) look to make sure no one had seen them. After he saw no one, he looked up. "Wow," he said, "I could get used to a view like this."

"Kyubbi, come on," said the man wearing the white shirt. This man was Sasuke of the Uchiha brothers. The man in black being the other brother, Itachi. "Hold on," Kyubbi said. After a few more seconds of staring, Kyubbi said, "Yep, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle." "We do this job," Sasuke said, grabbing Kyubbi by one of his fox ears, "and you can buy your own castle."

A few seconds later, Kyubbi slipped down into a room, suspended only by one of his tails. As the ground came closer, Kyubbi set his sights on the jeweled crown below him. Just then, one of the guards around the crown sneezed.

"Ugh, hay-fever," Kyubbi asked, picking up the crown. "Yea," the guard said, "and it's killing me." After a few seconds, the guard realized he had just talked with someone who was stealing the royal crown. He looked up just in time to see an orange tail flicking out of sight.

"Hey guys," Kyubbi said as he, Sasuke, and Itachi ran out of the city, "can't you just picture me in a castle of my own? Oh, the things we've seen today, and it's only 8 am. This is a very big day."

_Ok, I'd like some help. I need someone from the Naruto series who can play Maxamis from 'Tangled'. It doesn't need to be an animal. Honestly, I only put Sakura as the main character in this story because of the scene in the anime where Sakura cut her hair short. I just someone who you think would be good. Thank you, and please review._

**Imagaco**


End file.
